KHR! Daddies Drabble Series
by vongolas
Summary: Watch the lives of these Mafioso's kids. Because being a dad isn't easy. And these kids don't help make it better.
1. Chapter 1  Gokudera Hayato

Throughout the Vongola HQ you could hear little footsteps running around.

"Daddy , Daddy guess what!" your cutie 5 year old asks your husband once she found him.

"tch , yes Dera."

"Uncle Yamamoto is teaching me baseball ! It's so cool and fun. How come you don't do anything cool daddy?"

And cue the anger vain.

"Why is that baseball nut showing you baseball? I don't want my daughter turning out like him!"

"Ignoring that. Soo my daddy doesn't do anything cool? uncle yama's better then. And here I thought you were cool daddy!"

There's no way he'd let that baseball nut be cooler in his daughters eyes instead of him.

"... I play with bombs? Cool enough?"

"...You mean like fireworks daddy? That's pretty girly and lame if you ask me."

And there goes a mans and fathers pride.


	2. Chapter 2  Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Ohh Daddy! I'm bored can we play?" little 6 year old Bella Sawada yells while going in HQ's main room.

"Huh ? Uncle Hayato , where's daddy?" she asks looking around the room full of men with sadness in their eyes.

No one dared to look her in the eyes . Who would want to ? Her father died and she wants to play!

"... Bella... Your daddy .. died."

She blinked once . Twice.

"But daddy's strong , he can't die sillies!" she forced a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, It's true." Mukuro replied.

Yamamoto bent down to hug her , then let go.

"That's not ... right. Is it?" she asks . blinking away tears.

No one replied. They only looked down in response.

".. No." with that she ran out the room crying along the way , no one going after ,knowing she needed to be alone.

_'No matter what Daddy I know I'll see you soon , I'll make you proud , 'Till then , I'll always remember you.'_


	3. Chapter 3  Adult Colonello

After singing a nice happy birthday 'that had a faint , kora, at the end. It was time to blow the cake out for your daughter.

That didn't go so well seeing as your husband blew the cake up with a "Oops , kora."

And then it was time to play pin the tail. Yeah, someone's rifle made a hole on the donkey for sure.

A friends son went to hug your daughter. Poor boy needed new pants seeing a rifle pointed at him , and hearing a "DON'T touch my daughter, understood? kora."

Now it was time for presents. You let out a sigh, hoping he at least wouldn't mess this up.

Everyone gave out their presents and everything was surprisingly going nice. But , where was your husband? This is getting suspicious ...

"Hey! It's time to open your daddies present kora!" He yells as he walks in with a long rectangular box. "Oooh , what'd you get daddy! kora." your daughter yells her blue eyes twinkling with excitment.

sheesh , she's the splitting image of her dad.

"Well open it and find out kora!" he yells with as much excitmeant.

"... Colonnello ... what did you get Sophia?" you ask.

He smirks and doesn't reply.

" EEEEKK!" everyone jumps at her outburst.

"Daddy, how'd you know i wanted one like yours in black, kora." she yells while holding a shiny black rifle. Everyone but those two did a face fall.

"You got her a rifle?" you yell. "Of course! She wanted it and it'll be fun to teach her, kora."

You sigh. Then you turned to her watching as her and your husband talk animatedly about the new rifle.

This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4  Adult Reborn

Today was a nice relaxing day for you and your family. Tsuna decided to give everyone off so your husband got to spend time with you and your daughter.

So you and Reborn were on the couch reading. Well , you were reading. He was just sitting there watching you."What?" He simply just keeps looking and smirks.

You were feeling awkward so you said something else."Reborn. Have you seen Kyla? She said she wanted to play with you." you say changing the subject. He sighs and gets up looking for his daughter. "Alright _mi amore._" He said as you blushed.

You see Reborn come back about an hour later. You heard him and your daughter playing till it got quiet for awhile . And here he is in front of you with .. a black eye and his fedora missing.

"Reborn dear... What happened?" he looked away embarrassed his wife saw him like this. This is worse then saying Colonnello did it.

"Kyla and i were playing until she said she wanted my fedora. I said no , and well she didn't take that for an answer ... and punched me and took my fedora and leon." he said, but smirked proud his daughter could do such a thing.

You both turn your heads as you hear your daughter enter the room with Reborns fedora and her petting Leon.

"You make it sound it like it was bad dad! I'm not gonna be the best mafioso like you if i don't have a fedora! cause the best can only have one!"

A little OOC :/ And this was dedicated to Starred245 on QZ .


	5. Chapter 5 Rokudo Mukuro

When your daughter was born you were overjoyed. Everyone was happy for you. And when you got home you saw her eyes for the first time.

To say you were surprised was an understatement. Maybe you were seeing things? Or not…

"…. Mukuro. Come and look at her eyes. Now." You say through clenched teeth.

"My, what can be wrong with her-" he did a double take. Her eyes are red. Not just red, but one eye is red and one is blue. Just then he remembered something you had said while pregnant.

"_If she ends up having your eyes, or one of their colors. I'll make sure of it that you can __**never have sex."**_

Dear kami you have never looked so… Scary.

"Agh! Mukuro she could've at least of had… Blue eyes?" you stated, or rather, questioned as you placed the now asleep baby in the crib.

"Kufufu. It's in the genetics?" What the-? You weren't gonna ask.

"What if she gets teased by others?" You asked as you thought of your daughter being bullied. You were practically in hysterics by now. Mukuro Sweat dropped at your …. Er.. State.

"Kufu. If it makes you feel any better. We could always make more~."

Oh. That doesn't sound half bad now that he placed it that way.~


	6. Chapter 6 Hibari Kyoya

Rayne Hibari was one interesting 4 year old as people would like to put.

It was like she had a split personality. One minute she threatens to  
>bite people to death(which anyone finds cute~) and the next minute she's happy-go-lucky. <p>

The thing that's most amusing is the fact that she's a daddies girl. And that daddy being Hibari Kyoya. It was cute how he is around her, though no one would dare tell him but you.

"Kufufufu. Hi daddy." Rayne said as she sat across the table from her dad. "... Child. What kind of a laugh was that?" Hibari asked while he narrowed his eyes.  
>"I was playing with uncle Mukuro." She replied tilting her head. Seeing nothing wrong with playing with her beloved uncle.<p>

"I thought I told you to stay away from idiots." he had glared.  
>"Oh? Then why do YOU hang with idiots father? Clearly you hang around uncle Lambo." she said with an evil smirk. That's it.<p>

He had thought of a great punishment "... you are now forbidden from  
>playing with Roll. And seeing that Hayato." Hibari smirked looking at his daughters clearly mad face.<br>She loved playing with Roll, seeing as they always get into mischief. And Gokudera for he was fun to tease. 

"Hmph fine father!" she yelled while throwing a random ball at him. Him not seeing it  
>coming, had it hit his face. <p>

"... Kamikorosu."


	7. Chapter 7 Tsunayoshi Sawada

Brown eyes met another set of brown eyes. Both blinking at one another.

Well, this was a bit awkward. Normally you were always with your child since he was always busy. So Tsuna finally had a day off, and what'd you do? Shove you guys's child in his arms, and left to go do your own mission.

"Mia Bella, what would you like to do?" Tsuna asked gently, kneeling to look at his five year old. What he got was not something he expected. Suddenly your daughter got an evil glint in her eye. A glint he knows all too well.

"Daddy?~ Let's have .. A tea party~" The little girl said happily. Smiling up to her father, who, looked scared. He knew all too well what'll happen. When you guys were younger, you'd force him into a dress and have tea with him.

"I-I don't know maybe we could play something el-"  
>Your daughters eyes widen and tears started forming. Tsuna was now pulling at his hair and freaking out. Just as he would've ten years ago.<br>"I-I mean sure sweetie. Let's play! O-okay?"

"*sniffs* okay daddy." She wiped away her tears and Tsuna sighed. Not seeing the tiny smirk on her lips.  
>"Oh. I have a dress just for YOU daddy! C'mon!"<p>

Tsuna facepalmed. She just _had_ to have _your_ mischievous personality.


	8. Chapter 8 Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato woke up to someone shaking him slightly. His eyes slowly opened. Eyes slightly adjusting to the dark he looked around the room until his eyes had landed on his daughter. He sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grumbling in the process. Looking to his side at you snoring slightly. He turned his attention back to his daughter. Raising his eyebrow as he spoke.

"Dera it's late. Why are you in here? Go back to bed please." He tried to say as nice as he could get. Well, until he heard some sniffs.

"B-but daddy. I think there's some monsters under my bed. And I can't sleep. I already tried waking mommy, but she wouldn't wake up!" She started crying even more by now. Dammit. Why were you so hard to wake up? Now he has to take care of this. He simply brought his hand to his face and sighed.

"Dera. I'm sure there aren't any monster under your bed. It's probably UMA's. You know, aliens."

And so the crying got even worse and Gokudera cursed to himself. Why was she so difficult?

"Aliright alright! Daddy will get rid of em. Now if I do that will you be okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. Gokudera sighed but placed a small smile anyways.

And thus the two were hand in hand, heading towards the little girls room to rid of her monsters under her bed. They finally entered the room.

"Alright you hop on in bed while I do this."

She nodded and hopped in her bed. Hugging a little octopus plushie that had slightly resembled him. '_This better not happen again. If not baseball nut will do it next time. He's better with kids anyways. Even if it's my own.'_

And thus Gokudera is on his knees peeking under the bed with a very annoyed face as he says,

"Oi! You UM- monsters listening to me? Leave my kid alone or else."

Well, that should do it. Feeling triumphant he rose to look up at his daughter. Watching as she giggled in joy his eyes softened a little.

"Alright I got rid of them. Could you go sleep now? I gotta mission in the morning" He said to her, clearly exhausted.

"Okay daddy! But, can you at least sleep with me tonight? Just to be sure!"

"Tsk, n-"

"Cause you're so cool and strong and the best daddy and-"

You woke up the next morning with the bed empty. Shrugging to yourself thinking that your husband was on a mission you had headed towards your daughters room. Upon entering you had to cover your mouth as you giggled. Running back towards your room to get something, you came back and took a picture of the moment.

The picture was your husband and daughter sleeping together. His face somewhat annoyed while your daughter was snoring away on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9 Yamamoto Takeshi

You were out on a mission for the day, so Yamamoto had decided on bringing his daughter to the garden. Since he had the day off, he decided to spend time with her. He also brought along Gokudera and Tsuna since they weren't busy as well. The three men were all chatting outside out in Vongola's large and vast garden, while Suki Yamamoto was playing with the animals. They noticed her running around, yet had disregarded it, not really paying attention. Cause well, they really should've paid attention.

Apparently the reason as to _why _she was running was rather amusing actually. She was being chased by a duck. And a rather large one too, not only that, but the poor little four year old was starting to shed a few tears as well. It was until she made a little yelp that Tsuna looked up from the conversation, to where the little girl was. He sweat dropped.

"A-ano Yamamoto? Suki's kinda.. being chased by a duck over there."

At this the swordsman stopped laughing and the bomber stopped yelling to look at where their boss was pointing. And sure enough she was still being chased around by a duck, yet this time crying even harder.

"S-suki! Wait for daddy, I'll come get you!"

At this Gokudera simply facepalmed, and Tsuna chuckled. Now Yamamoto was chasing the duck, that was still chasing his daughter. No one hearing the footsteps that entered the area.

"Now, can someone tell me why my husband is chasing a duck, or why a duck is chasing my daughter?"


End file.
